The Archer Season Five
The Archer Season Five is the fifth season of The Archer. It deals with a masked man calling himself Brother Blood and Stanley Dover taking over Star City, while Oliver and the team discover a new threat called Damian Bedlam. It is created by Vince Gillian and David S. Goyer 2012-2013 Cast * Josh Holloway as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow- 23/23 * Erik King as John Diggle / Spartan- 23/23 * Shantel Yvonne VanSanten as Felicity Smoak / Overwatch * Michael Cain as Eddie Feyers- 21/23 * Gary Oldman as Chief Quentin Lance * Robert Buckley as Tommy Merlyn * Mila Kunis as Laurel Lance / Black Canary- Recurring * James Marsen as Ted Kord / Blue Beetle * Seth Gabel as Werner Zytle / Count Vertigo * Ray Stevenson as Anatoli Knyazev * Corey Michael Smith as Temple Fugate * John Lithgow as Stanley Dover- 7/23 * Neal McDonough as Damian Bedlam- 12/23 * Kevin Alejandro as Sebastian Blood / Brother Blood- 11/23 * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen / The Flash- 2/23 * Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon- 2/23 * Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow- 2/23 * Falk Hentschel as Prince Khufu / Carter Hall / Hawkman- 2/23 * Odette Annable as Princess Shara-ya / Kendra Saunders / Hawkgirl Episodes # '"The Calm"- '''Rupert Thorne, who has returned to Star City , attempts to kill Green Arrow in a bid to raise his profile after seizing control over the Dragon's Claw. When Thorne fails to kill Green Arrow, he realizes that the only way to get what he wants is to collect all of Queen Corp's resources by eliminating those who stand in his way. After losing the first battle, Oliver and John stop Thorne, along with some help from Laurel. Ted acquires Queen Corp under a plan of helping the people of Star City. Oliver and Felicity go on a first date, but Oliver realizes that he cannot be both the Green Arrow and Oliver Queen , although he acknowledges loving her. John tries to ignore his current situation with Andy by trying to get the lieutenant job permanently after being temporarily named for it. Bedlam comes to Tommy with an offer to help him remove the criminal underworld in exchange for staying away from Star City Bay, but Tommy refuses and Bedlam warns him that he will regret it before leaving. # "Homecoming"- Eddie convinces Oliver to attend his sixteen year high school reunion, which triggers memories of Ethan Bennett and Brianna Stone. The Phantom Stranger arrives and takes Oliver on a journey through his past, present, and future. The Phantom Stranger shows Oliver that he still blames himself for the deaths of his parents, he is abandoning Felicity in the present, and that his fear of his own future is unfounded. After seeing that his future can be exactly how he hopes, Oliver returns to the present to rebuild his relationship with Felicity , who is angry at Oliver for breaking up with her and is taking it out on Ted, who assures him that things will get better. A murder featuring strange religious symbolism gets the attention of Commissioner Paulings; the killers, as yet unknown, are two men called Brother Blood and another named Stanley Dover. # '"Legends of Today"- 'Vandal Savage arrives in Central City looking to kill Cisco Ramon's girlfriend Kendra. Barry goes to Star City and enlists the help of Oliver and his team to protect her. The team is visited by Malcolm who informs them that Savage is an immortal. Later, Kendra is kidnapped by Hawkman, but is rescued by The Flash and Green Arrow, who capture the man, who introducing himself as Carter Hall, tells them he and Kendra are soulmates who have been connected for millennia. The pair are destined to die, be reborn, and find each other in each lifetime. Carter also reveals that Savage has killed the pair several times, each time growing stronger. Savage acquires the Staff of Horus, a deadly weapon. Kendra unlocks her abilities and the team decides to regroup in Central City. John gets upset when Paulings make Susan Clayton the new lieutenant instead of him and Oliver realizes that Susan has a son named William who is also his. One of the religious murderers shown in the previous episode attacks a male runner in the woods. # '"Legends of Yesterday"- Malcolm 'orchestrates a meeting between Savage, Oliver, and Barry. Savage demands they turn over Kendra and Carter or he will destroy both Central City and Star City with the Staff of Horus. They devise a plan to deliver the pair as a ruse to get close enough to destroy the staff. The plan fails; Kendra and Carter are killed and Savage uses the staff to destroy everyone else in the city. Barry escapes and runs fast enough to go back in time to the point of the original negotiation. Barry informs Oliver of his time travel and the mistakes that led to defeat. They change their approach to the plan and Barry is able to steal the staff. He and Oliver use it on Savage, burning his body. Afterward, Kendra and Carter decide to use their powers to help others in another city. Cisco gives her a tracking device. Meanwhile, Oliver learns about his son, William, and accepts Susan's condition not to tell William or anyone else about the paternity in order to be able to see William. The religious murderers try to force the kidnapped runner from the previous episode to repent for his sins. # '"A Horse With A Different Color"- 'The religious murderers stage a spectacular crime scene recalling the Book of Revelation, using pieces of the runner’s corpse sewn to pieces from mannequins to form the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. The police department officially starts to go after the killer. Meanwhile, William needs emergency surgery, which makes Eddie ask Father Michael Stromwell to help Oliver reconsider his views about faith. Meanwhile, Ted gets killed in an explosion while trying to redesign his B.L.U.E B.E.E.T.L.E suit. # '"Lost Souls"- Felicity 'continues searching for Ted with the help of her assistant Michael Holt. Ted is able to send a new message, letting Felicity know that he survived the explosion because of his suit and that he is being held prisoner. Felicity discovers that Reiter is the one imprisoning Ted, hoping to get the technology from his suit. The team tracks Reiter to his hideout and save Ted. Felicity's mother Daisy, begins dating Lance. Reiter tests a power source made from Ted's technology on a mystical board. Meanwhile, Brother Blood kidnaps a waitress so she can repent for her sins. # "Off The Rails"- The city's leadership, which includes Tommy, assemble to discuss a group of criminals named the "Ghosts" who are terrorizing the city as well as the recent killings. Reiter, revealed to be controlling the Ghosts, systematically begins assassinating the city's leadership, but fails to kill Tommy. Felicity tracks the Ghosts, where they witness Reiter using some form of mystical energy manipulation. Working together, the team stops Reiter's terrorist attack. John deduces that Reiter is leading H.I.V.E. Meanwhile, Dover releases the waitress against the request of Brother Blood. # "O.V.E.R.W.A.T.C.H"- An A.R.G.U.S. agent seeks out John and Lila for assistance, but is kidnapped before he can tell the pair anything. The pair goes to Waller, who secretly gives her a portable hard drive that reveals the operative was taken by an organization known as "Shadowspire". John recognizes the name and recounts first meeting the war profiteering group in Afghanistan. With Andy's help, the team tracks Shadowspire. Oliver pressures Felicity for help, who has trouble dealing with Ted's sudden demise. Shadowspire infiltrates A.R.G.U.S. looking for the access codes to a project known as "Rubicon", killing Waller when she refuses to help. Green Arrow and the team, with Felicity's assistance, enter A.R.G.U.S. and stop Shadowspire. Meanwhile, Dover tells Blood that he is done with him. But Blood warns Dover that he will regret it. # '"Dark Waters"- Tommy ' starts an initiative to clean up the Star City City bay. Reiter sends a drone to the bay and begins shooting at the citizens helping, injuring several. In response, Tommy reveals Reiter to the media as the leader of H.I.V.E. and the Ghosts. In retaliation, Reiter crashes Tommy's campaign holiday party and kidnaps John, Felicity, and Tommy. Oliver makes contact and agrees to exchange money for them. Reiter tricks Oliver and attempts to kill them all in front of him. Malcolm, dressed as Green Arrow, and Laurel as Black Canary arrive and rescue everyone. Meanwhile, H.I.V.E's plan, titled Genesis, is revealed to include mass growing of corn in a large field. Dover meanwhile spends time with his daughter and grand daughter. Dover is on his way home to decorate the Christmas tree with them only to find out that they have killed by Brother Blood. # '"My Bad"- 'In the aftermath of the mid season finale, the death of his family has left Dover feeling responsible and guilty for not having been there to save them from Brother Blood. Oliver wants to investigate the crime, but Commissioner Paulings decides to takeover the investigation himself which upsets Lance. Lance makes a deal with Zytle to force Paulings into retirement and have him become the new police commissioner in exchange for Lance collecting a debt from Yuri Dimitrov. Lance kills Dimitrov in order to protect himself. Oliver, as Green Arrow investigates Dover suspecting that he knows something and saves the man when he is kidnapped by Brother Blood for further rituals. # "Felicity's Secret Origin"- Continuing from the last episode, Oliver finds Dover and calls the SCPD over to where Dover is being held captive in order to have him arrested since Dover wants to kill Brother Blood. When Lance is questioning Dover, a cyber terrorist attacks Star City , threatening to shut down all banks and set everyone on an even socioeconomic status. While Oliver and John attempt to keep the peace on the streets, Felicity works to locate the virus. Felicity quickly discovers that she designed the virus while in college and that it's unstoppable. Felicity's mother Daisy, reveals to Felicity how Stanley Dover is her real father and that Dover left her when she was pregnant with Felicity. Felicity's former boyfriend Chaos Larry, kidnaps them both and is revealed to be cyber terrorist attacking Star City. Using Daisy as leverage, Chaos Larry forces Felicity to divert a set of armored vehicles, carrying newly minted money, to their location. Felicity secretly uses a smart watch presented by Ted to also contact Oliver , who arrives with John and stops Chaos Larry and his team. Felicity reconciles with Daisy. Fugate embraces his other personality and tries to sway Isabella into dating him by revealing to her that he killed Arnold Pike. Isabella is horrified by this and Fugate tries to reason with Isabella only to accidentally strangle her to death. # '"Does Time Heal All Wounds"- 'Two police officers were killed during a drug bust and that makes John angry when Lance considers investigating the recent killings as a top priority. Lance lets Felicity visit her father Dover while Dover is in the precinct and Dover shows remorse for abusing Felicia since she never told him about Felicity. Suddenly Dover gets killed by Susan Clayton since she was drugged and Felicity doesn't know what to think anymore with her real father gone. Oliver looks into the death of the two police officers and discovers they were killed by members of Tommy Merlyn's Special Crimes Unit which is led by Captain Howard Branden (Bobby Cannavale) who is identified by Felicity as a suspect. Green Arrow visits Vertigo for information and learns about what # "Prisoners"- # '"Into The Woods"- ' # "Magic"- # "Captured"- # "Broken Arrow"- # '"House of Cards"-''' # '"Twelve-Fifty Eight"-' # "Provenience"- # "Monument Point"- # "Lost In The Water"- # "Schism"-